


Emison: Secret Friend

by fuhrmanizer1997



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhrmanizer1997/pseuds/fuhrmanizer1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after season 3 of pretty little liars. The girls found out Ali is alive and no one wants anything to do with her. Well, almost everyone. Emily misses Alison terribly and finally finding out she is alive brings back old feelings. Will it work out in the end? Read more to find out (; I update whenever I finish a chapter, there is no set date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for all the nice feedback on the first chapter! Since it seemed like everyone wanted another chapter I'll do it for ya :3. So hope everyone likes this chapter and of course please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks ya'll.

**(Emily P.O.V.)**

_Seems like your a little on edge lately Em. Well more than usual, you can thank me for that. Don't get too comfy. I haven't forgotten about any of you. Watch your clock, sweet dreams Emmy. -A_

_Watch your_  clock? What the hell is that suppost to mean? Oh well fuck it. I hear my phone beep again just as i'm setting it down. With a sigh I pick it up and open the message. I close my eyes in relief as I notice it's just Paige. When I open the message i'm confused to the confusing message inside.

_Rendezvous at the place where you always wanted to take me to. Be there at_  8. Looking up at the clock I realize it's only 4 o' , isn't rendezvous french? Only Ali would say something like that. Where you always wanted to take me? I've never really wanted to take anyone anywhere except take my mom to Brazil where she has always wanted to go. It couldn't be her though. She doesn't even know French, nor would she even say something like rendezvous. The only person I can even think of at this moment that i've wanted to take somewhere was Ali.

_The kissing rock._ That's it. This is where the mysterious text messager wants me to meet them. This doesn't really look like an 'A' message but I can't be too sure. Maybe I'll call one of the girls and ask them. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting on the lake side beach tanning with Alison.

_(Flashback third P.O.V)_

_Emily and Alison watched as Noel Kahn lead, once another, girl to the infamous 'kissing rock'. "Where do you think they're going?" Emily churped to Ali sitting next to her in her bikini. "He's taking her to the kissing rock of course. He takes girls there one by one every day. You know everyone has to have a kiss at the kissing rock. It's the rules." Emily let out a nervous chuckle. 'She's always so innocent when it comes to these things' Alison thought with a smirk when really inside she thought it was adorable the way Em was hiding her face in her towel. "I don't really think there is a kissing rock police Ali." Ali laughed her wonderful laugh that only Emily gets to truely see._

_"Of course not dummy. The spirits of past lovers are their and they push you to do it. One way or another your gonna go there one day with someone." Taking a bold chance Ali also said in a slightly hopeful tone that she prays Emily cannot hear. "Who do you wanna take there?" Emily blushed a deep crimson and her heart fluttered as she wished so badly that she could take Ali there. Of course she can't though, She would never hear the end of it even if she voiced her wish._

_" I don't know. Maybe one day someone who I truely love I can come back here and share the experience." She was holding her breath waiting to Ali to burst out laughing and tell her she's a liar and she knows that Emily wants her. But she didn't to Emily's happiness. "Aw Emily! That's so sweet. Anyone would be lucky to be with you." Taken aback from the sudden compliment that Ali never gives Emily let's out the breath she had been holding slowly._

_Too stunned from the compliment Ali fake rolled her eyes put her sunglasses on and stuck her nose up putting back up her walls one by one. Emily smiled so bright she thought her face would split open. She realized that right then and there she was definetly and irrevitacably in love with Alison DiLaurentis._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Hey Spence I was just calling to ask you a quick question." I say into the phone as I slip my shoes on and grab my wallet and keys. Looking at the clock one more time she almost flipped when it said 7:50. Not even hearing Spencers reply Emily ran to her car not even bothering hanging up the phone. She finally realized who the person behind the mysterious text was and didn't even care at the moment that she could be walking into a death trap. She had to se her, she had to see her Ali.  **No. 'She's not your Ali, she never was**   _ **yours.'**_ I cringe at how true my inner thoughts are. Ignoring the thoughts I push them away and drive as fast as my little toyota can go.

I'm praying there are no cops on the freeway right now or I'd be totally fucked. Taking a quick look at the clock it said  _7:55,_ Fuck! Stepping on the gas pedal I speed my way to the little dirt road that is peaking out ahead. Being here so many times I knew the exact location. Anyone else looking on by would just think it's a forest, one of many in Pennsylvania.

I cringe as I hear the twigs and rocks hit against my wheels making a loud, unwanted arrival. 'So much for being inconspicuous.' Stepping out of my car I make my way to the lake beach. Walking with only my memories as my direction I see  _it._  The kissing rock is just ahead of me only a couple steps away and i'd be right on top of it.

Looking around I smile as I remember all the memories and fun times me and Alison shared in these woods. Now those times are gone of course, but i'd do anything to bring them back.  **crunch**. I spin around so fast if anyone were watching it would give them whiplash. As my eyes re adjust I see a figure in a red coat and black skinny jeans about ten feet away.

Taking a deep breath trying to swallow my fear I choke out, "Hello?" The figure tenses at the sound of my voice and slowly starts to pull down the red hood. I gasp louder than I wish I had at the sight of long beautiful golden hair.  _Looks just like Ali's hair._  Inch by inch the person starts to turn around.

FInally, as they fully turn around I adjust my eyes to try and make out the persons face. I gasp loud frightened gasp that you'd only hear if someone saw a dead person. That's exactly what I saw, only this person didn't have rotting decaying flesh. Instead, they had beautiful, clear skin the perfect shade of tan. Clear blue eyes that sparkled in the night, And a heart shaped face. It couldn't be, no it's impossible she can't. The gorgeous ghost standing in front of her is... _Alison?_


	2. Chapter 2: Why don't you miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story is between Emily and Alison of pretty little liars. This takes place 2 years after Alison dissapeared and in what I hope will happen in season 4. A little angsty so just giving you a heads up if you don't that then don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the books by Sara Shepard. All rights go to the creators all I take credit for is the story idea.
> 
> Parts of this story will have lyrics from the song Half a heart by One Direction. Hey don't hate it's a good song!

_**(Emily P.O.V.)** _

_"So your friends been telling me, you've been sleeping with my sweater and that you can't stop missing me. Bet my friends been telling you i'm not doing much better, Cause i'm missing half of me."_

* * *

**_(Flashback)_ **

_**"Ali! Are we ever going to leave to go see the other girls you've been in the bathroom for a half an hour!" I yell at Alison who is in her bedroom bathroom 'doing her makeup'. I swear the girl takes forever to do everything.** _

_**"Don't get your panties in a twist Em i'll be ready in a minute." 'which usually means an hour' I think with a frustrated huff.** _

_**Thirty minutes later and a lot of begging I finally got Ali to finish up putting on her mascara. As always Ali looked beautiful. She always does, She knows she does. Besides her cold and bitchy attitude I can see through that and find her insecurities. I can see when someone calls her a bitch that it truly hurts her. I catch the little flash of hurt in her eyes before it's gone in a second replaced with her usual cold self. I always learn new things about Alison everyday and it amazes me what new things I learn.** _

_Every_ _**time Ali opens up to me it just opens up another corner of my heart for her to fill. She makes me feel so loved. But she hurts me too and I can't bring myself to hate her. I love her too much.** _

_**I think Alison realizes how much I love and care for her because at one moment she'll be the sweetest girl and the next she plays with my feelings like i'm a rag doll. I don't know why I put up with it, hell why would anyone put up with it. I've just been drowning in my love for Ali that I don't see how much it hurts me every day.** _

_**Honestly, I don't know how she does it. I cannot think of even once person would do something as cruel and manipulative as what Alison does to me. Maybe everyone was right, Maybe she's just as big of a bitch as everyone said she is. I can't bring myself to not love her, it feels…wrong, impossible even.** _

_**(End of flashback)** _

* * *

_"And being here without you, is like i'm waking up to. Only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite. It's like walking around with just one shoe. I'm half a heart without you. Half a man at best, with half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do, I'm half a heart without you."_

* * *

**(Emily P.O.V. present day)**

It's a beautiful day in Rosewood. The sun is shining the birds are flying…. but something seems… off. I can sense something is very wrong nearby. Being my worried self I rush over to my phone sitting on my bed and find Hanna's contact.

Hanna answers on the third ring sounding groggy from sleep. "Hello?" Hanna croaks out.

'Well hello there sleeping beauty how are you?" I ask sarcastically with a smile on my face. Hanna was always the one out of us four that was the laziest. "I was fine ti'll I was rudely awoken from my beauty sleep." I hear hanna's smart ass reply. I chuckle, "I was just calling to see how your doing? Today just feels very… Odd. More odd than usual of course. I feel like someone is watching me, waiting for me." Hanna was silent through Emily's talking but she understood what she meant.

"Em, I know what you mean. I think all of us always feel like there is someone watching but we just assume it's A. It feels different in a way. Like it feels like a different person." I was nodding all through Hanna's confession understanding what she meant. "So what do you think I should do?" I ask a little warily. I heard Hanna sigh and heard ruffling in the background. "Honestly Em, I just think it's A being their pervy self. Just go spend some time with Paige to get your mind off things." Paige, Just her name brings a smile to Emily's face.

Finally having ended the call I got dressed and applied light makeup. Texting Paige asking if she wants to hang out I got a quick reply telling me to come on over. I grab my keys and my favorite black cardigan and I head out the door yelling to my mom telling her I was going to Paiges. Hearing her mumbled response that sounded somewhat of a yes I head out the door and to my girlfriends house with a smile on my face.

_"Forget all we said that night. No it doesn't even matter, Cause' we both got split into two. If you can spare and hour or so we'll go for lunch down by the river. We can really talk it being here without you is like i'm waking up to, Only half a blue sky. Kinda there but not quite, It's like walking around with just one shoe i'm half a heart without you. Half a man at best, with half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do. I'm half a heart without you."_

* * *

**(Alison P.O.V.)**

I sit by the bedroom window infuriated at what i'm watching. Paige acting like she's the most innocent and sweet girl to Emily when secretly Pigskin is just a lying bitch. Before I 'disappeared' I told Paige to take care of Emily for me not go out with her! I didn't lie when I told Emily she was my favorite, I always did love her the most. Even though it's taken me four years away from Emily It only took me a minute away from her to realize how much I truly missed her and still do.

It took me a little longer to realize I was in love with her. I didn't truly start noticing until I seen her and Paige together. It made me sick to my stomach to watch them kiss and hold each other. It made my chest have a painful unfamiliar feeling to it. I knew there was something that was always different about Em. Who knew it was the fact that I was in love with her.

When she gave me her letter four years ago it broke my heart a little. I never knew Em cared for me so much I just thought she was being her normal kind self. Hearing that I put her in so much grief made me hate myself more and more. I wanted to desperately to make things right between us. I knew though that if I ever went out with Emily, my reputation in Rosewood would be shattered.

Looking back at my old self I snort in disgust. Back then power was like a drug to me. Being mean and in charge of the girls was the only way I thought I could be in charge. Now I truly understand what power is, and I definitely don't have it the way I used to.

Looking at Emily smiling through the window I feel the familiar pain in my chest at seeing her happy. Seeing her happy  _without me._  I wanted so badly to tell Em how sorry I was and that I'd never be mean to her again. With my luck, that never happened.  ** _He_** got to me before I could do anything.

I remember the feeling of being strangled, pushed, and beaten. The memories are still as clear as they were four years ago. Remembering how I was thrown into that stupid hole. I hated having to hide from my best friends,but it was for their own safety. It's selfish of me but sometimes I watch Em for a little while. Seeing her from afar is better than not seeing her at all. I just wish I could see her for real. I'd have to do it very quiet and in a secluded location.  _The kissing rock_  that's it!

Having made up my plan I slip as quietly out of the tree as I can. Once I reach the ground with a soft 'thunk' I pull my red hood over my long golden locks. Looking once back up at the bedroom window I sigh and turn to leave back into my hideaway.

* * *

 _" Though I try to get you out of my head, Truth is I got lost without you, and since then I've been waking up to. Only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite. It's like walking around with just one shoe. I'm half a heart without you. Half a man at best, with half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do_ _**i'm half a heart without you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Soooooo? Let me know what you guys think and if you want more! Happy new year! And if you wouldn't mind it would mean a lot if you guys can review. Thanks everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Did you miss me Em?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So as requested here is chapter 3 of Emison: Secret Friend. As always enjoy, review, and message me even if you just wanna talk. And omg i'm kinda disappointed in 4x14 but whatever emison.

**(Third person P.O.V)**

Emily and Alison stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few minutes. They both subtly changed so much in the past four years. Emily's face just slimmed down a little more, losing all her old young baby fat.  _She got even more beautiful than she was before._ Alison thought with a soft smile. Emily's heart melted at such a beautiful sight she has missed so much.

She missed so much about Ali. Even the little things Ali would do and Emily would always remember these things. She especially missed Alison's laugh. Nothing could compare to the amazing sound that was her laugh. Her eyes, her smile, her beautiful lips, and her even more amazing body.

Emily has no idea how much Ali really missed her. She knows she still thinks that Ali has absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever. Which is  _definitely_  not true. It still makes her sad that she had hurt Emily for so long and all she could do was sit by and watch. Ali knows Em is mad because she had hurt her and left her in the dark for so long when all along she was sitting in the shadows.

Surprisingly, Alison made the first move. She took one tentative step towards Emily, then a next, and a next. Until they were only an arms length. Even being this close to each other effected the both of them on unknown levels. Emily wanted so badly to just reach over and touch Ali, make sure that she's really there. Even after all these years Emily was just as shy around Ali as she was in 7th grade.

"Emily?" My breath caught in my throat at her voice saying my name so beautifully. It was like she had been practicing saying my name just for this moment.

"Alison, where have you been?" My sudden anger and sadness came rising up as I asked the question that has been taunting my mind for so long. How could she stay away for so long and not even give us a hint that she is alive. All this time i've been sad and heartbroken over her death and she's been sitting her watching us like a t.v. show.

"I'm sorry Em I know your mad but you don't understand what I'm up against. I'm just trying to protect you and the girls." Emily's heart goes out to Ali but that doesn't mean she still isn't incredibly angry with her.

"Ali you left and you said nothing to us. Even a simple 'hey i've gotta leave because a crazy physco is trying to kill me' but we got nothing. We've all been in the dark this whole time. Do you even know how much I missed you!?" Remorse and guilt shone in Ali's eyes and Emily wanted to take back her harsh tone.

" I understand why your mad Em. I missed you too. I just didn't want to involve you guys." Emily stepped foreword and tentatively wrapped her strong arms around Ali's slim frame. Slowly, stll shocked by the sudden hug, she wrapped her arms around Emily and let her head rest against her chest. It felt so good to the both of them to be wrapped in each others arms once again. It has been so long that Ali had physical contact with someone she loved.

Pulling away Ali looked into Emily's eyes and with all the sincerity she could muster she said, "I'm so sorry I hurt you so bad Em. If I could take it back I would, but I know I can't. So I understand if your still extremely mad and hurt by what I did."

"It's okay Ali I kind of understand why you did it, but I am still mad. I mean you were my first love and you broke my heart." At Emily's past tense were Ali's heart ached a little but pushed it away. The look of pain didn't go unnoticed by Emily but before she could even think about it was gone.

"Ali I need to know who your so afraid of. We need to help you so you can come back."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!" Ali shouted a little harsher than she wanted it to come out. Emily cringed at the harshness directed at her.

"I'm sorry Emily. I just can't tell anyone or else somehow he'll know and hurt you for meeting with me." Emily mentally confirmed in her mind that 'A' is a man according to Ali's slip-up.

Sudden unexpected tears sprung in Emily's eyes and Ali soon came and wrapped her in another tight yet so comforting hug. Tears dripped down onto Ali's coat but she didn't care. She hated seeing Emily crying, especially when it was about her.

"I hate seeing you cry so much especially when it's over me." Ali voiced her thoughts. Emily silently sobbed into Ali's shoulder finally breaking down for the first time in front of Ali in four years.  _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Your stronger than that, you need to be strong for Emily._

"Shhh Em your okay i'm here, i'm here I won't leave again. I promise you." Emily looked up with tears still running down her cheeks. She truly smiled for the first time in what seems like forever. Reaching up Ali softly kissed Emily's cheek, her lips lingering longer than a friend would. Emily's face was beat red by the time Ali pulled away. Her cheek was tingling from where Ali's lips were placed just a moment ago.

"I have to go. I can't stay for long in one spot. I'll contact you for another meeting, if you want that?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye Emily. It was very nice seeing you. I didn't ever think it was possible but you've gotten even more beautiful over the years." With one last smile over her shoulder Ali disappeared into the darkness. Still beaming from the compliment Emily whispered almost not hearing her own voice.

"So have you Ali."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The more you tell me and review and such the more confidence and drive I have to get it out quicker for you guys to read. As always, hope you enjoy -Ashlyn


	4. Chapter 4: Should I tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heyyy Emison shippers! Well this is chapter 4 of Emison secret friend and this is just going to be the aftermath of Alison's and Emily's meeting at the kissing rock. Emily feels like she should tell the girls and she definitely doesn't want to tell Paige. Sorry but I hate Paily it's got no passion no fire like Emison or Emaya has. Hope you all enjoy! P.S. This is also going to be Alison visiting Emily in her bedroom from 4x15.

**(Emily P.O.V)**

_Oh no_. What am I going to do!? I can't tell them the'll freak out! I promised Ali I wouldn't tell anyone so I won't. I still feel really guilty for hiding another secret from the girls. We all have secrets, Some more than others. I am defiantly  _not_ going to tell Paige. She doesn't even know Ali is alive. The stress from keeping that from her is hard, but this is going to make it impossible.

I promised Ali, even though she breaks her promises I don't.  _ring ring_  I hear the ring of my phone indicating I have a text message. I'm always quite wary when I get text messages, sometimes they are from 'A' and that's what always worries me when I look at an unknown number.

 _Meet me at the place where we first swapped dna (;_ I already knew it was from Ali. Only she would say something that dumb yet adorable. She didn't give me a time though?

 _What time?_  I didn't have to wait long to hear the ring of my phone again.

 _Same time as last time. And remember don't tell anyone. Kisses xoxo_  Blushing at the ending of Ali's text I quickly put my phone away and got ready for the day. Since today was a Saturday I just slipped on casual clothes and applied some light makeup. Now that I think about it, over the years I have missed Ali. I have just been spending so much time being mad and sad about what she did to me that I didn't take any time to realize how much I missed her, even as a friend.

Making my way to Spencers house were all of us are meeting up I slow down when I see Ali's old house. Jason and Ali's mom still live there but it just feels  _weird_  like it's not actually the DiLaurentis house without Ali. A lot of things aren't the same without Ali. Even little things, like eating cookie dough ice cream. That was always Ali's favorite and we ate it almost every time we could get some.

Getting out of my car I step out into the warm air of Rosewood. I didn't even have to knock before the door was opened and I was ushered into Spencer's kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous spencer acted, and by the emptied pot of coffee that would explain her jumpy self.

"Woah Spence. What's the rush about?" Spencer rolled her eyes and glued her eyes back onto her laptop seemingly engrossed in what she was looking at.

"Uh Spence are you looking at porn?" I just meant it as a joke but Spencer blushed and quickly replied, "No you nasty I was looking at some stuff about Ali." Hearing Ali's name immediately caught my attention.

"What stuff about her? We've already looked through everything we could find."

Spencer quickly shook her head and spun her laptop around. On the screen were multiple pictures of Ali with different people. Some of her at the beach or in her backyard. All of them were with people I had never seen before.

"What is this?"

"These are all the pictures I have collected together of Alison with other people besides us. I've been going through these for the past few hours looking for the guy Ali was talking about."

"Spence I don't know if this will work. We don't even know what he looks like or even his name."

"Yes I know but what Ali did say that he was in Rosewood and he is older. Now all we need to do is find a guy older than her that was in rosewood at the time she went 'missing' and then we got him."

Wow, that's actually not that bad of an idea. Most likely seeing my approval on my face I see Spencer smirk. About to say a snarky comeback I was interrupted by a hard body crushing against mine. I only have a moment to see that it was Hanna before I was pulled back into a soft but firm hug. I always thought Hanna had the best hugs, they could always comfort me even when I was at my worst.

Pulling away the hug with a smile Hanna walked over to Spencers coffee pot to find that Spencer already drank all of it. With a frown Hanna came back and sat next to Emily on the kitchen island.

"So how are you Em? Haven't seen you in like two days. I'm having Emily Fields withdrawals." I chuckle at Hanna's silliness glad that i'm already starting to cheer up.

"Shut up Hanna it's only been two days silly." I laugh with Hanna and start talking to her for a while like I always do. Suddenly, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. I get this feeling whenever someone is watching me from a distance. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible I looked around the room and to the windows. When I reached the last window sooner than see clearly. It looked like a flash of... blonde hair?

I decided to shake it off thinking it was just because Ali has been the center of my thoughts today. "So Hanna if Ali asked me to meet up with her would you be mad?"  _Shit,_ why did I say that!?

At first Hanna was confused but then she realized what the hidden meaning behind her words were. Alison had asked her to meet up. "When did she ask you?"

"Today." It wasn't exactly a lie. Ali had asked me today but this wasn't our first meeting. I've been told a few times that I was a bad liar. Let's just hope my lying skills have gotten better over the years. Hanna narrowed her eyes at my short response. I feel her eyes trying to pry me open and see if i'm lying. She must believe me because she tears her eyes away from me with a sigh.

"I think you should go meet her." Really? Out of everyone I thought Hanna would be the one to be mad about this.

"You sure Han?" She nods and I find myself wondering why she is complying so easily.

"Your not mad or anything that she only asked me?"

"Nope. I know you two were like the closest out of all of us.  _You can say that again._

 _"_ Alright well thanks Han. If you could just keep this between the two of us for now until I see her. I don't want Spencer throwing a fit about this whole thing."

With one of her famous dazzling smiles Hanna says, "No problem, anything for you Em."

* * *

After I finally bid my goodbyes and watched Spencer down more than enough coffee one person should have. I head home to get a quick nap before I head out to see Ali. Who knows how long i'll be out there with her?  _I can think of a few reasons,_ Stupid dirty mind.

I tear off my clothes and just stay in a pair of boy shorts and my bra, climbing into bed I set my phone down after setting the alarm. Slipping under the soft covers of my bed I shut my eyes and think about what could happen when I see Ali.

 _I wonder what she'll be wearing. Do you think she missed you? Will she kiss you again?_ Thinking of the kiss Ali left on my cheek at our departure I smile. Trying to turn my brain off so I can sleep I find it the harder I try the harder my mind tries to put images of Ali in my mind, effectively keeping me awake.

Eventually after thinking about Ali back in 9th grade I felt my eyes slowly start to drift shut. The last thing I hear before slipping into sleep is the sound of my window being opened.

* * *

At the feeling of being watched I wake up with a start and adjust my eyes to the sudden darkness of my room. The light in my room suddenly turns on and I jerk my head towards the light switch. Standing there from head to toe in black is Alison.  _Gosh she looks hot._ Shut the fuck up mind.

"A-Alison, what are you doing here?" Alison began to slowly almost sensually taking off her jacket. I don't want to admit it but it's kinda turning me on. Back then in early high school I did think Ali was gorgeous. Now with growing up she's not only beautiful but has this air of sensuality that she never really had before. I always thought she was sexy of course, she was confident and could make you want her in a second. I just hope that hasn't gotten worse with age.

Alison took a seat on the edge of Emily's bed, bringing her legs up into a criss cross. If possible, I feel like Ali got even more beautiful from the last time I seen her. She has always had that effect on me. No matter how many days in a row I see her, she still is more and more beautiful each day. I ddin't know why, I just blame it on my undeniable love for her.  _Just because she's back doesn't mean you can love her again. She will never love you back, and you know it._

As much as I don't want to admit it, the little voice inside my head was right for once. I knew if I let her Ali would just get back into my heart and hurt me again. I can't let that happen, as much as I think Ali has changed I can't chance it not until things get better. I've never imagined what life would be like without Ali constantly breathing down our backs. It's hard to imagine something that peaceful.

"I just couldn't wait until our meeting I had to come see you." Smiling internally at Ali's want to see her I bravely take her hand in mine. Just lightly locking our fingers together as if not to scare Alison. She looked down at our joined hands and smiled. Looking up, Alison lightly smiled, the corners of her mouth lifted up lightly in the sweetest most delicate smile I had ever seen Ali wear.

"I just wanted to do something before anything else happened. I need to show you how I really feel and that i'm truly sorry for everything I've put you through." Confusion must be written all over my face because Ali chuckles and before I could do anything. She took a deep breath, as if building up the courage as to what she is going to do next.

Leaning up, Ali takes my face in her hands and presses her soft lips against mine. I recognize the taste of cherry lipstick, her signature lip gloss. Smiling into the kiss I bring her in closer to me so that our bodies are pushed together. Our bodies immediately mold together like a puzzle piece. I embarrassingly moan into Ali's mouth when I feel her soft breasts pressed against my own. She smirks into my mouth and runs her tongue along the bottom of my lip. Instead of granting her access I bite her lip and pull on it, taking it into my own mouth. She was surprised at my sudden denial to her advances and I laugh and begrudgingly pull away.

We both are smiling at each other like fools, with our foreheads pushed together we lay in my bed cuddled up under the covers. I wrap Ali in my arms and just get used to the amazing feeling of finally having Ali in my arms. It's been so exhausting being so sad and scared all the time that I can finally feel what it's like to have Ali in my arms. I nuzzle my face into her neck and whisper,

"I love you Alison."

I feel Alison stiffen like a rock against my body and I silently scream in my head,  _Fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uh oh what's up with Ali? (; As always please review so I know that you all are actually enjoying this story and that I should continue. It does take me a little while to update i'm sorry about that. I have softball 4 days a week and school everyday plus clubs and having a social life so it's kinda hard. Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy! -Ashlyn


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is chapter 5 of Emison: Secret Friend. Thank as per usual for all the nice comments and such. I am not really not really sure what direction I'm going to take this story. I just seen the grammys on Sunday and they were fantastic! Lorde was as usual awkward but I still love her to bits. Macklemore was surprisingly powerful with his performance and having all different kinds of couples marry. And katy perry *_* SHE WAS FANTASTIC. I seriously am obsessed with her and so that inspired me to write this chapter with the lyrics of 'Dark Horse' included. Oh and one more thing they're might be a little Hanna jealousy. If you don't like Hannily then I wont make it a problem in the story. I just thought it would be good drama. P.s. if anything in a paragraph is italisized that means that is one of the characters thoughts.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: As usual I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the books. All rights are held by the rightful owner. I just came up with the story.

**(Third person P.O.V)**

_"I knew you were. You were gonna come to me, And here you are, But you better choose carefully, 'Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything and everything. Make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only. Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy"_

* * *

_Confusion_. That was the first thing Emily felt as she awoke from her deep slumber. Slowly adjusting her eyes to the familiar room around her she realizes that she is in her room. Emily notices as she turns in her bed that there is an arm wrapped around her stomach. Before she could panic the mysterious arm turned her face up to look at the person. Emily breathed a deep sigh of relief when she sees it's Alison.

Memories from the night before flood in her brain and a lazy smile forms on her face. Alison smiles at the little twinkle in Ems eyes and the little smile she had on her face. Even though they both just woke up they both were thinking how amazing their opposite looked.

"You stayed." Emily said with a wide smile on her face. She hoped she didn't look like she was overreacting. That was the last thing she wanted right now. To be made fun of how happy she was at such a small gesture. Ali wouldn't do that now, that was the old Ali. The old Ali would have made fun of Emily by making a homophobic jab and telling Emily to keep her hands off her.

"I wanted to." To Emily's glee Ali didn't look mad but  _happy_. She never actually seen Ali truly happy. She gets a certain gleam in her eyes. She's seen her smile, fake a laugh, but never truly radiated happiness like she is now. She looked even more beautiful when she was smiling, if Alison being more beautiful is even possible. To Emily there is nothing in the world more amazing than seeing Ali.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Emily's cheeks heated up at the possibilities of what she could have said in her unconsciousness. Sitting up on one elbow Emily rested her head on Ali's shoulder. Before Emily could ask her what Ali had continued.

"You were saying how much you loved me and how much you missed me and oh yeah." Ali had the familiar mischievous glint in her eyes that bordered on flirtatious. "You also happened to tell me how much you'd love to fuck me." Emily's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling in shock and embarrassment.

"I-I don't think I would say something like that."  _Sweet little innocent Emily, still was as shy when it came to sex as she was in 9th grade._ From watching over the years, Alison had come to learn that her statement long ago that she had made was surprisingly true. From what she heard from Emily's past girlfriends, She was in fact shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets.

"It's okay Em. Trust me by the way you were whimpering in your sleep I think you meant whatever you were dreaming." Even though she had a teasing tone, Ali secretly was secretly aroused by Emily's whimpering and moaning her name. Not only had she been away from Emily but she has been away from the person that held her most sexual desires. Who wouldn't want to get with Emily anyways? She was the definition of sexy. She was beautiful but also had the most perfectly toned body that can make you melt at the sight. Even years back Emily had the best body a girl could ever dream of, Ali just wondered how much better she looked now.

Ali seemed distracted and a little...  ** _aroused_** _? No, Ali wouldn't be aroused over me. Would she?_

 _"_ You alright Ali?"

Ali had shaken her head and blinked her eyes a few times before answering. "Yes, i'm fine just a little distracted."

Suddenly, A sudden urge overcame Emily and she surged foreword and kissed Ali. This wasn't exactly a light delicate pucker of the lips. This kiss was filled with pure passion, love, and lust? Hands needfully searched for each other in a dance of passion that consumed them both. Sitting up on the bed Ali wrapped her arms around the back of Emily's neck and pulled her as close as the space would allow. She felt like she was going to explode from all the pent up sexual tension going on between them. No words could be said to explain the feelings running through their bodies. All coherent thoughts ran out of their brains as the need to be pleasured by one another became so strong.

"Hey Em do you have those history notes from yesterday?" A voice suddenly says from the opening of Emily's room. The two girls quickly pull apart as the sound of a shocked gasp sounds.

* * *

 

_"So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what your fallin' for. Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause i'm coming at you like a_ **_dark horse_ ** _. Are you ready for, ready for. A perfect storm, perfect storm. 'Cause once your mine, there's no going back. Mark my words, this love will make you levitate. Like a bird. Like a bird without a cage. But down to earth. If you choose to walk away, don't walk away. It's in the palm of your hand now baby. It's a yes or no, no maybe. So just be sure before you give it all to me. All to me, give it all to me."_

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hanna demanded stepping into the bedroom with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Blushing profusely Emily hopped off her bed and fixed her questionably unbuttoned shirt. Alison wasn't the bit embarrassed. She was just looked really... Mad?

"Really Hanna? You just happened to show up at this moment. How fucking convenient." Ali and Hanna had a silent stare down while Emily was extremely confused why Ali is mad and what does she even mean 'happen to show up.' She didn't have time to think about it longer as Hanna and Ali were moving towards each other. Emily jumped up and stood in front of Hanna.

She looked Hanna in the eyes and gave her best serious look. "Hanna don't. I don't want you two fighting. For me?" At the end of the sentence Hanna seemed to calm down and nodded with a disapproving frown on her face. When she turned back to Alison she was looking at Hanna will jealousy in her eyes. An emotion Emily has never seen on Ali, Alison DiLaurentis does not get jealous. It was unheard of.

Before Emily could register her confusion the look was gone replaced with her normal mask of indifference. "Well Em how about we forget this whole little meeting? What do ya say?" She was really hurt by the fact Ali didn't want anyone to know about them. Emily tried to hide it as best as she can but she knows she didn't do well by the glint of regret in Ali's eyes. Averting her eyes to anything in the room but Alison, Emily spoke so softly if Ali hadn't been focused on her she wouldn't have heard.

"Whatever you say Ali..." With that Emily grabbed her bag, along with her keys and walked out of her bedroom. Leaving a confused Hanna and a regretful Alison. No one saw the silent tears running down Emily's face, but Emily knew. She knew that she should have remembered how much Ali had hurt her. How easy it was for her to break her heart. Maybe she had a change of personality, but that doesn't change what truly lies inside.

Covering her mouth to cover her silent sobs Emily made it to her car before she lost it. Without thinking she slammed her fist against the car window leaving a crack and a sprained hand. Ignoring the pain in her heart, Emily concentrated on the pain in her hand and started to make her way to school.

Driving away from her house Emily felt her healing heart start to chip away the broken pieces. Emily will not let Ali break her heart again, no matter what feelings she has. Setting her hand back into place Emily took a deep breath and stepped out of her car and into The Rosewood Coroner office.

From a short distance away, sitting in a black sedan a hooded person smirked at the obviously distressed Emily. Getting out of the car, they tucked the knife more inconspicuously into their hoodie.

_Poor poor dear Emily, For just one moment you thought maybe Ali really did love you. Well, we both know the truth. Yours truly, -A_

* * *

_"So you wanna play with magic. Boy you should know what your fallin' for. Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause i'm coming at you like a_ **_Dark Horse_ ** _.Are you ready for, ready for. A perfect storm, perfect storm. 'Cause once your mine, there's no going back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, I know. You all are going to hate me right now but with time all will be right. I just like a little drama along the way (; As always review, vote, and message me anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As always please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Your support really does matter because that's what keeps me up at 2 am writing for you. Hope you enjoyed and Have a good day. -Ashlyn


End file.
